In order to safeguard a security-relevant circuit against differential electromagnetic analysis (DEMA), there is the possibility of designing and controlling the circuit in such a way that specific line nodes are brought regularly (for example between each charging to a new value) to a precharge state.
Circuits which support such a functionality efficiently, for example with only a small increase in the processing speed, are desirable.